Prior art laser systems are configured to produce sufficient energy to reach tissue ablation thresholds having fluence levels of about 5 J/cm2, and to create a variety of treatment spot sizes on the order of from about 120 um to about 2 mm. Such laser systems are powerful, producing high peak-power of up to about 280 W and up to about 222 mJ/pulse. In addition, these laser systems can deliver a range of ablative fractional treatment patterns with high-energy, short pulse scanning to form small, deep microablative treatment spots and large, superficial treatment spots, and combinations of both spot types. However, single laser systems with low power, capable of producing peak-power of up to about 40 W, and a limited range of working parameters may reach tissue ablation thresholds with only a certain maximum spot size above which tissue ablation cannot be achieved. Where treatment conditions or pathologies warrant scanning large areas of tissue, such single laser systems are inefficient and not effective. Thus, it is desirable for a low-power laser system and corresponding methods of ablative fractional treatment to produce fractional macro-spots that are comparatively larger than a maximum single laser spot size and can effectively ablate tissue for the apparatus described with reference to the description of the embodiments of FIG. 3 to FIG. 12B herein. Otherwise, the inventions of the present application are applicable to both lower power and high power devices. It is also desirable to provide a laser system and corresponding fractional treatment methods that produce macro-spots comprising impacts of micro-spots and micro-lines, while maintaining intact tissue between micro-spots and micro-lines, to thereby effectively create a fractional pattern within a fractional pattern.